deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Nevsky
Alexander Nevsky 'proclaimed Saint of the Russian Orthodox Church by Metropolite Macarius in 1547 was the Prince of Novgorod and Grand Prince of Vladimir during some of the most trying times in the city's history. Commonly regarded as the key figure of medieval Rus', Alexander was the grandson of Vsevolod the Big Nest and rose to legendary status on account of his military victories over the Teutonic and Swedish invaders while accepting to pay tribute to the powerful Golden Horde. Born in Pereslavl-Zalessky, Alexander was the second son of Prince Yaroslav Vsevolodovich and seemed to have no chance of claiming the throne of Vladimir. In 1236, however, he was summoned by the Novgorodians to become kniaz' (or prince) of Novgorod and, as their military leader, to defend their northwest lands from Swedish, German and Muslim invaders. After the Swedish army had landed at the confluence of the rivers Izhora and Neva, Alexander and his small army suddenly attacked the Swedes on 15 July 1240 and defeated them. The Neva battle of 1240 saved Rus' from a full-scale enemy invasion from the North. Because of this battle, 19-year-old Alexander was given the sobriquet "Nevsky" (which means of Neva). This victory, coming just three years after the disastrous Mongol invasion of Rus, strengthened Nevsky’s political influence, but at the same time it worsened his relations with the boyars. He would soon have to leave Novgorod because of this conflict. After Pskov had been invaded by the crusading Livonian Knights, the Novgorod authorities sent for Alexander. In spring of 1241 he returned from his exile, gathered an army, and drove out the invaders. Alexander and his men faced the Livonian heavy cavalry led by the master of the Order, Hermann, brother of Albert of Buxhoeveden. Nevsky faced the enemy on the ice of the Lake Peipus and defeated the Livonian branch of the Teutonic Knights during the Battle of the Ice on 5 April 1242. Alexander’s victory was a significant event in the history of the Middle Ages. Foot soldiers of Novgorod had surrounded and defeated an army of knights, mounted on horseback and clad in thick armour, long before Western Europeans learned how foot soldiers could prevail over mounted knights. Nevsky's great victory against the Livonian Brothers apparently involved only a few knights killed rather than hundreds claimed by the Russian chroniclers; decisive medieval and early modern battles were won and lost by smaller margins than are seen in contemporary conflicts. Strategic considerations aside, Alexander's victory was an important milestone in the development of Muscovite Russia. (From Wiki) Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by Undead RVD) ''In Rus Alexander and his men are plotting out a plan. One of his horsemen rides up to him. "Mой принц, иностранные захватчики были замечены езде этот путь." *(Russian: My prince, the foreign invaders have been seen riding this way.) Alexander looks around in irritation. "Почему Ливонского ордена вернулись так скоро?" *(Russian: Why have the Livonian Order have come back so soon?) "Они не являются рыцарями. Они еще более кровожадным." The Rus horseman says. *(Russian: They are no knights. They are even more bloodthirsty) "Если они хуже, чем рыцари, мы должны избавить нашу землю от этого нового врага.Сколько их там?" *(If they are worse than the knights, we must rid our land of this new enemy. How many are there?) "Пять человек общего." *(Russian: Five men total.) "Мы можем с ними справиться. Показать еще четырех людей, и мы должны отвечать эти люди в бой." *(Russian: We can handle them. Grab four more men and we shall meet these men in battle.) Alexander climbs onto his horse and his fellow men follow as they ride to the invaders. Miles away Caesar and his men are tracking through the cold snow. The ravaged village, littered with bodies and cries, lies behind them. His men are cold but dealing. On of Caesar's men ride up to them. "Caesaris! Sex viri nobis occurrere via!" *(Latin: Caesar! Six men come our way!) Caesar is not pleased. "Barbaros. Arbitrantur se posse vincat? Erimus obviam illis." *(Latin: Barbarians. They think they can win? We shall meet them.) Caesar and his men ride out to meet these warriors. He is confident that this will be quick. '''Alexander Nevsky: Julius Caesar: Alexander Nevsky's men on the top of a hill, one on horse and four on foot. They spot the upcoming Romans on a frozen over lake and Nevsky orders his men to fire their composite bows down at them. Some of the Romans are able to respond in time but one of the Roman legionary's in the head. Caesar responds and has his men respond by charging. Alexander responds by charging in too. The Roman legionary's throw some Pilums out and one hits a Rus foot soldier. The warriors clash. A Rus horseman hits a legionary with his Bear Spear. A Roman cavalryman rides up hits a Rus Infantryman with his Hasta Spear. Alexander rides in and attacks the Roman Cavalryman. The Roman tries to spear him but Alexander swipes the spear away with his Myech sword and swings at the cavalryman, decapitation him. The Rus horseman rides at Caesar but Caesar is handed a Pilum and throws it at the horseman, right into the chest. A Rus foot-soldier battles a Roman legionary and is able to stab him in his chest. Meanwhile, Another Rus foot-soldier and Roman legionary battle it out. The Roman is able to bash the Rus with his Scutum shield and get an good stab to his neck with his Gladius sword. The remaining Roman and Rus infantry fight and the Rus is able to bash the Roman's sword out of his hand with his Kitshield. He then slices the Roman's throat with his Myech sword. Caesar rides in with his Crocea Mors and is able to stab the Rus foot-soldier in the head. Nevsky then rides at Caesar and the two charge. Nevsky dodges Caesar's blade and is able to knock Caesar off, letting his horse gallop away. Caesar is able to get up before Alexander gets another run at him and stabs the horse Alexander is on. The horse collapses but Alexander is able to hop off on time. He grabs a nearby kiteshield while Caesar is able to grab a fallen Roman's Scutum shield. They clash in melee, striking and parrying with their swords and shields. As they fight, Alexander feels a shake from underneath them. Dropping his shield, Alexander roles back and stabs down into the ice. The ice has been weakened they their stomping around and their swords smashing into it. Alexanders sword is able to crack ice and pulling it out with a tilt makes it give way under Caesar. Caesar falls into the ice. He drops his sword and shield and swims frantically for the edge. Caesar is able to reach one side, frost building up on him quickly. However, right in front of him is Nevsky, who raises his Myech Sword and crashes it down on Caesar's head, splitting it in half. Caesar's body sinks back into the freezing water. Nevksy yells out in victory, "За Русь!" *(Russian: For Rus!) an hour later Several more Rus soldiers march into the town that Caesar and his men raided. Their they find Nevsky aiding them. The Bodies of his men are laid in caskets near the town's graveyard. The earth is too cold to dig. A Rus commander rides over to Alexander. "Принц Невского, что случилось с захватчиками?" *(Russian: Prince Nevsky, what has happened to the invaders?) "Мои люди и я быстро убили их," Nevsky responds "Мои люди умерли, но я был в состоянии убить лидера." *(Russian: My men and I slayed them quickly; My men died but I was able to kill the leader.) "Что мы должны теперь делать?" *(Russian: What should we do now?) "Мы должны помочь этой деревне возместить ущерб, они сделали. Они разорили их дома и людей, украли их пищу." *(Russian: We must help this village repair the damage they have done. They ravaged their homes and their people and stole their food.) "А ваши мужчины?) *(Russian: And your men?) "Мы будем хоронить их, когда земля теплая." *(Russian: We will bury them when the earth is warm.) The Soldiers help the villagers rebuild their homes and aid to their injured. The Rus commander asks Nevsky one last question: "Кто они были?" *(Russian: Who were they?) Nevsky looks back at him. "Я не знаю, но если они нападут на нашу землю снова, мы знаем, что можем победить их." *(Russian: I don't know, but if they attack our land again, we know we can defeat them.) WINNER: Alexander Nevsky Expert's Opinion This battle ended with a major landslide. While Julius Caesar won in military experience and shear brutality, Alexander Nevsky won in combat experience, tactics, physicality and having the superior weapons and armor. Caesar's weapons could not match and victory inevitably went into Alexander's hand. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Richard the Lionheart (by Владимир Эльясов) Somewhere in Eastern Europe. Richard I the Lionheart, King of England, with a small group of soldiers chased a rebel Knight of the Temple. But it seemed that he had ridden away... “Where is that damn Templar hiding?” Richard said angrily, and turned to his knight-squire, “Ivanhoe, do you see some trace of him?” “Yes, my Lord! Hoof marks go to the East ... I see there is some kind of ruins there ...” “ It must be that the thief decided to take refuge there, but I'll find it or I do not call myself the Lionheart, go!” “Wait a minute, I see on the hills… coming down ... warriors, six men, armed ... sir, they’re going towards those ruins!” “Who are they? “I do not know ... maybe the lord of this land?” “It doesn’t matter, they are clearly in collusion with the Templar thief; it is no stretch that they came here to help him.” “My lord ... it seems they are getting ready to attack!” “To attack? Well, I'll show them what it means to ATTACK! Ivanhoe follow me! Infantry, keep up! Charge! Alexander, the son of Yaroslav, Grand Prince of Vladimir together with his soldiers patrolled the far border. The villagers said that some of the Knights… possibly Teutons or Livonians again decided to top off their purses by looting. Or maybe it was the usual bandits ... or one of the neighboring princes. Whoever it was, this riddle must be solved. After all, if the enemy is not properly identified before an attack, it risks a new war on the Russian land ... Suddenly Alexander saw a lone rider in white was racing at full speed right at his men! Seeing a band of soldiers on their way, the rider pulled up and fled to a few ruins. «Scout, Messenger? » thought Grand Prince «No, does not seem ... it seems that he's running from something … or someone... perhaps, from the bandits?» He was distracted from his thinking by the voice of his Vityaz, Ratimir. “Prince, look, there's more riders, seems knights... but it is not clear what...” “White clothes, red crosses. Hm… What have the Crusaders forgotten here? The Holy Land is far away from here ...” “Maybe that alone rider was running away from them?” “A crusader runs away from crusaders, it's weird… warriors, prepare weapons. Ratimir and I going to negotiate...” “Alexander, the Knights let their horses in a canter, they attack!” “Well, looks like there’s no negotiation this time…” here Nevsky grinned “Brothers! You want to give these Knights another lesson of combat?” “Yeahh!!!!” all Russian warriors rise their weapons to the air. “Archers - take a tower, aim at the soldiers with crossbows, spearmen - cover archers. Ratimir, take out your bow, we ride around and draw them in. And let God bless us! Forward!” And so the battle begins! Alexander Nevsky: Richard the Lionheart: Russian riders took to the right of the ruins and raced toward to the Knights. Ratimir started shooting. The first shot - miss, still far away. The second - hit the Ivanhoe’s shield. Riders too close ... The third shot - right on the horse's head, she stumbles and knight fall to the ground, nearly crushed by his own steed. But Richard is near, Vityaz takes away the bow and takes out his sword, trying to hit the enemy. However, the Richard’s longsword strikes first in lamellar plates, punch was strong, somewhat bent plates, and one of them even came off. However Ratimir almost unharmed. The King of England did not stop and hurtling towards Russian Grand Prince. But Alexander avoids combat, maneuvering, leading the king away from his soldiers. Ivanhoe was stunned, but rise up. He took off his helmet, take his shield and sword, preparing to strike of Ratimir. Meanwhile, the infantry move toward each other, trying to take a dilapidated tower first. British infantry were slower, because rus archers shot fast and move protected by large shields of infantrymen. However, one of the crossbowman has decided not to fire into the infantry, but in the rider. Ratimir twice attacked Ivanhoe, but he was able to resist. Attack for the third time failed ... crossbow bolt hit the vityaz's shoulder and he fell from his horse. Ivanhoe, by last effort, rushed to the fallen enemy. Ratimir tried to get up, but Knight knocked the sword out of his hands and he fell again. Ivanhoe take the sword with both hands, and pierced lying vityaz chest. From such strike no armor can save . Crossbowman who shot was distracted for a few seconds and immediately caught the arrow by his eye. He scream, but second arrow hits the chest and his down . Ivanhoe was breathing heavily. He heard the sound of hooves approaching him; he turn around... and fell down dead. Prince‘s axe easily struck mail coif and stuck deep in the skull . Archers have already climbed the almost destroyed stairs to firing from above. Russian spearman guard the entrance in ruins and British infantrymen attack them. Rogatina puch english shield through, but footman just throws it down, and then take Billhook by both hands and strikes directly over shield, wright in the neck. Moving back and spurted blood flow from a cut artery . But revenge is not long in coming, the second Spearman strike a mighty blow to the hip, where ends chainmail, tip come in the flesh to its full length. But the second strike is not followed, the second footman knocked the spear from his hand, narrowly missing arm. Spearman stepped back and drew his sword from its sheath. The Englishman with his formidable billhook rushed at him, threatening to kick the legs. But Kite Shield is well protected from such blow. Soldiers exchanged blows, but the hits were inaccurate, or fought a shield ... no one reached the opponent. Except one of the archers on the tower, and the English infantry fell down with arrow in the spine. Russian warrior got rid of cracked and broken shield, picked up his spear and mercifully finished off both footmen . Then he nodded gratefully to archer ... and gasped. Soon as he nodded back, his head was impaled by crossbow bolt . Crossbowman shot, and again hid behind a tree. In which there immediately struck by arrow. Meanwhile, Richard continued to chasing Alexander. They faced several times and exchanged blows. Richard even managed to hit the lamellar plate and cut several rings of chainmail from balaclava. Armor twice saved the life of Alexander, but in the long mounted battle he could not stand against the king-giant. Then Alexander changed his tactics. He saw that the English crossbowman just fired and reloaded. Nevsky rode to a tree behind which hid marksman and dismounted. Crossbowman has not had time to reload the crossbow and drop it, but take his battle axe. Strong and long swing strike... miss. Alexander easily dodges the blow, and then cut opponent's hand, and hit his head with second strike . Richard rushed to the ruins under fire a few arrows sat down in the shield, another powerless bounced off the helmet. Eventually the archer on the tower has no arrows in the quiver. But spearman stand up between the king and the prince, the Richard horse reared up and rogatina pierced horse’s neck. Richard managed to safely get off the dying horse. Russian warrior attack Richard with rogatina. But the king was able to intercept the spear, pulled him over, and with his sword cut the warrior's throat . And now Richard the Lionheart has finally stood face-to-face with Alexander Nevsky. "Spear - weapon of the soldier. Sword - weapon of the knight" - said Richard take off his close helmet and returning sword into sheath, - "Now I'll show you the weapon of the King!" With these words he took out his battle axe and rushed on Alexander. The Prince tried to dodge, but the king was much faster than the crossbowman. Two strikes almost chopped kite shield. After the third hit axe little stuck in a board. Richard grabbed the edge of the shield with one hand and pulled it out of the hands of the enemy, while receiving in return sword strike on his thigh, not fatal, but hurts. Alexander stepped back and attacked with a sword, but Richard parried. Then the King of England dealt a crushing blow, let it just touched Nevsky helmet, but it was enough to send opponent into light knockdown. "Well, you were a worthy opponent, stranger." - Richard said to Alexander lying on the ground, - King of England, will not tolerate anyone who helps this Templar. " "The Templar?" - Alexander asked, surprised. - "You're about who was running away from you? We do not know who he is. I just patrolling my land." "Even if so ... what's your name, brave warrior, I want to know the name of who will kill to send an apology to relatives." "My name is Alexander, son of Yaroslav, of the Rurik dynasty, nicknamed "Nevsky", the Grand Prince of Vladimir ... and you, fullish king, will not be those who kill me!" Already angry, Richard raised his axe and wanted to finish off the enemy ... but then he took an arrow in the knee. Archer, of which King of England forgotten came down from the tower, picked up a few arrows, and shot now "the first knight of Europe", saving his Grand Prince. Battle axe instead of flesh just hit the ground. Battle ax instead of flesh hit the ground. Richard Alexander again tried to hit but he was already on his knees blocked the strike. And then Richard take another arrow, this time under the shoulder blade. King grimaced in pain, loosened his grip. This enabled Alexander is risen from its knees and disarm the enemy. "You killed my men, and you will pay for it, even if you are the King of England!" - Said Alexander Nevsky, breathing heavily. Even wounded, Richard wanted to continue the fight, quickly took out his longsword, he desperately lunged at the prince. But this time Alexander was faster sweep of the sword of Richard's throat slashed, after King got another arrow in his back and fell dead on the ground . "My Prince, you are safe?" - Asked, running up archer. "Alive, and it's good," - Alexander smiled weakly. - "Thank you, warrior! I will take you to my personal squad, when we return home!" "But we have not found those who plundered the villages ..." Suddenly, out of the ruins left the same lone rider. According by the clothes, it really was a Templar. "Aim at him, but do not shoot without order." - said Alexander quietly. Templar was approaching, and Alexander saw in his hand a casket... But that is another story ... WINNER: ALEXANDER NEVSKY Expert's Opinion Richard had a slight advantage in close combat, through experience, strength and a longsword. But lamellar armor were more effective then chainmail armor, and large kite shields were good protection even from crossbow bolts. Besides, rus tight composite bows were only little inferior to the power of the crossbow, Alexander’s archers were much more mobile and have much faster rate of fire. But the most important was the fact that the fast and furious onslaught of knights - that is exactly what Alexander was able to resist. He was smarter, better use of he’s advantages and he’s troops cooperated better - and this is the main reason for the victory of Alexander Nevsky over the "First Knight of Europe". To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Charlemagne (by MilenHD) The Battle starts in a snowy forest,Alexander and 4 of his foot soldiers are marching,while in the other part of the forest Charlemagne and 4 of his Frank soldiers are incoming.Seeing that their opponets look unlike anything they fought,one of the Franks threw his axe and hitted 1 of the Russians in the chest. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:12345 The Russians countered fast,while shooting their bows,arrows flyied and one of them pierced the skull of a Frankish warrior. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:1234 Than both leaders roared,and their soldiers charged at each other.One of the Franks threw his axe,but missed the Russian and he stabbed him with his bear spear in the guts. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:123 In the next momment,a boar spear landed and pierced the leg of the Russian spearman.Roaring from pain he tried to defend himself from the Frank armed with spiked club,only to get his head bashed by the club and as he turned he saw a charging Russian with klevets,he pulled his boar spear and threw it and him,piercing his heart. Nevsky:12 Charlemagne:123 But another Russian soldier sneaked and decapitated him with his klevets,only to get his throat sliced by by Charlemagne's Joyeuse. Nevsky:1 Charlemagne:12 Than Charlemagne and his last soldier comed together,to find Nevsky and kill him.While searching for him Alexander charged with his sword and killed the last Frankish soldier.Charlemagne turned and saw Nevsky swinging his sword at him missing by few inches.After long back and forth fight,Nevsky stab the Frankish king in the right leg,falling at his knees,now Alexander prepeared to kill Charlemagne,but he stopped.He stopped because,the Frankish sliced his leg in half.The Russian prince falled at the snowy ground and the Frankish king stabbed him in the throat. Nevsky: Charlemagne:1 Seeing he is dead,Charlemagne raised his fist and roared "For God" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Nevsky had the advantage with his bow and the fact that he lived in harsher area,Charlemagne's sword,club and mostly tactics proved too much to Nevsky to handle.While he had defeated many great opponets,Charlemagne was ruler of half continent and his experiance in fighting was much greater. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:European Warriors‎ Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors